The tattooing process starts with a selection of artwork by the customer. Customers may choose from art on display that has already been drawn, or may have an artist create a new piece of artwork. The tattoo artist produces an outline of the artwork, which is then transferred to the skin using image transfer paper and a transfer fluid and is then utilized as a reference for a transdermal ink application.
Two types of image transfer paper are generally utilized. Hectograph paper can be utilized with a pressure method to transfer a desired tattoo outline from a sheet of plain paper onto the transfer paper. Suitable pressure transfer methods include hand tracing or the utilization of a dot matrix printer. Thermal paper can be utilized for hand tracing or a thermal copier can be utilized to transfer an outline from a sheet of regular paper onto the transfer paper.
Both types of transfer paper, hectograph and thermal, are then transferred to the skin by using a formulation based on an active chemical composition found in SPEED STICK™ deodorant. Using either transfer method, once the design has been attached to the transfer sheet, the design is cut from the transfer sheet, resulting in a produced stencil that is then applied to the customer's skin. First, the customer's skin is cleaned and shaved. The skin is moistened with a transfer lotion to allow the tattoo dye to adhere to the person's skin. A glycerin-based solution containing the chemical composition sodium stearate (such as contained in SPEED-STICK™ deodorant, for example) is especially suitable. Then the stencil is pressed onto the skin, with the dye contacting the moistened skin. The transfer sheet is then carefully removed, leaving the dye and tattoo design on the skin.
Because the resulting reference design lies on the skin's surface, the dye and the transfer lotion that are applied are pushed into the skin during the tattooing process. However, the transfer lotions traditionally utilized are not specially formulated for use on human skin and are typically not sterilized, thereby possibly leading to infection or other health concerns.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tattoo stencil composition that transfers a tattoo stencil relatively easily, quickly and accurately that also remains a relatively long time on a person's skin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tattoo stencil composition that is packaged in individual packets or in a hands-free dispenser for sterilization and sanitary purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tattoo stencil composition and a method for manufacturing a tattoo stencil composition to apply a tattoo.
What is really needed is a tattoo stencil composition that transfers a tattoo stencil relatively easily, quickly and accurately that also remains a relatively long time on a person's skin that is packaged in individual packets or in a hands-free dispenser for sterilization and sanitary purposes and a method for manufacturing a tattoo stencil composition to apply a tattoo.